


healing

by transsalfisher



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: AND he has glasses :3c, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mental Illness, PTSD, also damen is the most supportive husband, modern laurent braids his hair fight me, modern!AU, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transsalfisher/pseuds/transsalfisher
Summary: Laurent finishes off the last of what tea is in his mug then stands, walking over to the pot he still had on the stove. He pours himself another cup then looks out the window over the sink. He looks out at their vegetable garden then over at their small patio. He glances up and notices storm clouds slowly rolling in from the East.“You’re not wanting to change anything about me, right?” Laurent asks quietly.Damen blinks then shifts in his chair, processing Laurent’s words a few times over in his mind. Damen loves Laurent, loves everything about him. His sarcastic remarks, his sometimes awkward affections, his ability to speak genuinely. There isn’t anything Damen would change about him, even if it were for the better.





	healing

“Do you think you might have PTSD?” Damen asks from across the kitchen.

Laurent looks up, taking a slow sip of his tea, before setting his mug down. He swallows hard and shrugs his shoulders, pushing some blonde locks from his face. This isn’t a conversation he wants to have at 10:32 in the morning.

“Maybe,” Laurent says nonchalantly, looking back down at the book he’s laid out on the table as his fingers run across the ceramic handle of the mug. “It’s… A possibility, certainly.”

Damen looks over his shoulder at him then brings over his plate of breakfast. He sets it down in front of him, being careful to avoid his book, then kisses his head. He knows that Laurent is strong, he’s never doubted that he isn’t. But Damen can’t help but worry.

“You know I don’t mean it in an insulting manner, right?” Damen asks as he walks back towards the oven to prepare his plate. 

“Of course,” Laurent says as he closes his book and picks up his silverware.

“I just worry about you.”

“As I do you.” 

Laurent quietly begins to eat, pulling one of his legs up into his chair. He leans against it as he eats and Damen watches him silently. He’s incredibly handsome. With the way the morning sun hits his long, braided hair and the way his glasses sit just so on his nose. Damen can’t believe he’s fallen in love with a God. 

“What makes you ask that?” Laurent asks, pausing to take a sip of tea. “Other than general worry, I mean.”

“You haven’t been sleeping well.” Damen notes.

“You know I have troubles with sleep occasionally.”

“Occasionally.” Damen says. “But you’ve been having nightmares consistently every night for the past month.” Silence. “We could consider looking for a therapist? Or maybe looking into some sleep medications?”

Laurent and Damen stare at each other for a moment, then Laurent resumes eating. Damen watches him for a moment more before he starts eating as well. It’s not a terribly tense conversation, but it’s obviously not one that Laurent wants to have. Normally, Damen wouldn’t push, but he’s concerned. He can’t help it.

“The pancakes are wonderful,” Laurent says, covering his mouth as he speaks.

“Thank you,” Damen smiles.

“What did you do differently?”

“I added some cinnamon and honey to the batter,” he says. “And a tiny bit of chocolate syrup.”

Laurent nods, silently impressed. “Remember the rations you put in, because these are perfect.”

“Have you tried the eggs? I tried to get them just how you like them.”

Laurent shakes his head, takes a quick sip of tea, then takes a bite of the egg. He chews then nods, pauses to swallow, then looks over at his lover.

“They’re perfect, dear, thank you.”

“Good,” Damen smiles warmly.

Laurent finishes off the last of what tea is in his mug then stands, walking over to the pot he still had on the stove. He pours himself another cup then looks out the window over the sink. He looks out at their vegetable garden then over at their small patio. He glances up and notices storm clouds slowly rolling in from the East.

“You’re not wanting to change anything about me, right?” Laurent asks quietly.

Damen blinks then shifts in his chair, processing Laurent’s words a few times over in his mind. Damen loves Laurent, loves everything about him. His sarcastic remarks, his sometimes awkward affections, his ability to speak genuinely. There isn’t anything Damen would change about him, even if it were for the better.

“My love,” Damen says quietly, slowly standing to walk over to the smaller man. “My Laurent, never. I would never change anything about something so perfect.”

He slowly wraps his arms around Laurent’s middle. He pushes his braid to the side to gently press a kiss to the base of his neck. He feels Laurent shiver and lean into the gentle touch.

“Of course,” Laurent says. “I don’t know why I said such a thing.”

Damen squeezes the blonde in his arms before turning him to look at him. He gently brushes some stray hair from his face and kisses both of his cheeks tenderly. Laurent smiles and gently takes one of his hands.

“I’m not looking to change you,” Damen says gently, pressing his forehead to Laurent’s. “I just want you to be as comfortable as you possibly can be. I want what’s best for you, whatever you think that may be.”

Laurent stares up at him through his navy blue framed glasses. He stares for a long time before he smiles and shakes his head. He leans his head on Damen’s shoulder, his soft hair tickling Damen’s neck. Damen gently cups the back of his head and kisses his temple.

“But I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to.” Damen murmurs.

“No, no, I know that.” Laurent reassures quickly. “I just… I appreciate the concern, darling. I do.”

Damen gently scratches at his scalp then cups both of his cheeks in his hands. He pulls Laurent’s face up then gently presses their lips together. He feels Laurent relax into it as he rolls up onto his toes slightly. Damen rests on hand on the small of his back, tilting his head slightly. They hold the kiss for a second more before Laurent gently pulls away.

“I just want you to be able to have help if you need it.” Damen says softly.

Laurent smiles warmly, leaning into Damen’s touch. “Thank you, darling. I… I’ll consider it.”

Laurent looks up at Damen almost shyly before he wraps his arms around him slowly. He rolls up onto his toes to hug onto him tightly, nuzzling against his warm skin. Damen smiles and hugs him back tightly, kissing his head over and over. Laurent giggles before he gently pulls away, then looks up at him.

“You didn’t have any plans today, did you?” He asks, cocking his head.

“No.”

“Oh, good.” Laurent smiles. He points out the window, to the garden. “Because we need to harvest those vegetables before this storm rolls in.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that was okay aaaaa idk if i like it or not :’) lmk if i should write more  
> modern au stuff, i’m rly enjoying it


End file.
